Derrière les apparences
by La-Renarde
Summary: Une histoire basé sur Peter et Lev, deux sincères au coeur de pierre mais à quelle point ? Découvrez une nouvelle façade de ces personnages que vous avez tant haït, vous allez détestez voir à quelle point vous pourriez les aimez.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà ma toute première fanfiction ici sur ce site. Vous trouverez ici une fanfiction tout droit tiré de mon imagination qui porte sur la trilogie de Divergent. Ici pas d'histoire concernant Tris ni même Quatre. Cette histoire portera sur Peter le fameux Peter très agaçant qui a pour but de se moquer et de rabaisser au possible Tris et Leven dit « Lev » un personnage que j'ai inventé représenté sous les traits de Isabelle Fuhrman. Le récit sera rédigée à la première personne par le personnage de Lev. Pour écrire je prendrais à la fois appui sur le livre et sur le film car j'aime les deux même si c'est parfois très différent. **

* * *

Le teste d'aptitude n'a jamais vraiment eut d'importance pour moi, depuis toute petite je sais ou je veux aller : chez les Audacieux. Pour moi ce n'est pas un choix, c'est une évidence. Je suis née chez les sincères et pourtant je n'ai aucune envie d'y rester le comble et certainement que je sais mieux mentir que n'importe qui d'autre et déceler le mensonge pour moi c'est aussi simple que de faire ses lacets. Bon c'est une comparaison stupide je vous l'accorde mais qu'importe je sais ce que je dois faire. De toute façon les autres factions ne m'ont jamais attirés plus que les Audacieux.

Les Altruiste ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je pense avant tout à ma personne et ce que ressente les autres m'importe peu.

Erudit ? Non même pas en rêve. J'ai beau avoir des bonnes notes partout l'école et les études ça a jamais été mon truc.

Et pour ce qui est des Fraternelle... J'ai pas franchement très envie de finir ma vie à cueillir des pommes de terre derrière le mur.

Et comme je dis les sincère c'est pas mon truc.

Pourtant … Hier pendant mon teste d'aptitude, tous ne s'est pas exactement passé comme il aurait fallu que ça se passe. Après ce fameux teste... J'ai appris que j'étais « Divergente » entre trois factions : Sincère, Audacieux et Érudit. Autant dire que cette nouvelle m'a vraiment perturbé. La femme qui m'a fait passé le teste, une Altruiste d'une trentaine d'année au cheveux châtain claire et aux yeux sombres avait l'aire paniquée, elle m'a informé qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'en parle même pas à ma famille et que sur mon dossier il serait inscrit que le teste à eut pour issus Audacieux.

J'ai rapidement compris qu'être divergent était loin d'être une bonne chose et que j'avais tout intérêt à me montrer discrète.

« - Dépêche Leven faut prendre le bus ! On a pas intérêt à être en retard ce matin ! » Me dit Drew mon voisin alors que je suis en train de chercher la pomme que j'ai pris ce matin dans la corbeille à fruit du salon. Je fini par la trouver et c'est seulement quand je me relève que je me décide à lui répondre.

« - Relaxe on a encore 40 minutes je te signal. »

« - Oui mais on a rendez vous avec Peter et Molly devant la ruche. » Me répondit-il en levant ses yeux noisette au ciel afin de montrer son mécontentement.

« - Ben ils attendrons. » Répliquais-je d'un ton neutre.

« - Tu sais comment Peter est … »

« - Ouais. La patience n'est pas son fort mais je m'en fou. »

« - Tu es folle... » Conclue t-il en me ébouriffant mes cheveux bruns.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser sa main et je lui jette un regarde amusé. Drew je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite, nous avons toujours vécus l'un à côté de l'autre et nos parents sont très amis. Il n'y a cependant aucune histoire d'amour entre nous seulement de l'amitié. Tous comme avec Molly et Peter enfin … Peter lui c'est plus complexe. Tantôt je m'entends très bien avec lui tantôt c'est la guerre froide tandis qu'avec Molly c'est comme avec Drew, c'est une amie que je connais depuis longue date, la maternelle je crois pour être exacte.

Une fois dans le bus, je remet correctement le col noir de ma chemise blanche que j'ai enfilé à la va vite ce matin en me réveillant. Le trajet se déroule comme d'habitude. Généralement le matin je suis pas du genre bavarde et ça Drew l'a rapidement compris, sans s'éloigner de moi, il discute avec Andy un garçon de notre faction. Je n'écoute pas franchement leur discutions je suis bien trop occupé à manger ma pomme.

Une fois arrivée devant la ruche, je peut distingue rapidement Peter de part sa chevelure brune brillante ainsi que Molly qui discute avec ce dernier. Drew descend en premier du bus et je le suis rapidement après avoir balancé le trognon de ma pomme par terre sous le regard ahuris du petit groupe de Fraternelle non loin de Drew et moi. Je leur adresse un grand sourire hypocrite avant de me diriger vers mes amis. Molly qui m'a vue me donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

« - Tes pire que moi ! »

« - Si tu le dis ! » Je lui souris avant de me retourner après avoir senti une présence dans mon dos, je me retrouve alors face à Peter qui me dépasse de deux bonnes têtes.

« - Alors petite Leven … Prête à faire ton choix ? » me demande t-il d'un aire narquois en insistant bien sur le « petite » et c'est repartie … Je sens qu'aujourd'hui entre nous l'entende va pas être des plus bonne.

« - Et toi ? » Lui répondis-je au tac tac en soutenant son regard noisette. Il ne répond rien, je percoi simplement le léger rictus qui étire le coin de ses lèvres. C'est finalement Drew qui nous interromps en claquant des mains.

« - Bon allez on se bouge si on arrive pas à l'ascenseur avant les autres on devra se taper 20 étages à pied ! »

J'hoche la tête et je me dirige sans plus attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment suivit de Molly, Drew et Peter. Lorsque nous arrivons devant l'ascenseur, on remarque que celui ci est remplie par d'autre Sincère que Peter chasse aussitôt et ils obéissent sans discuter. Ici Peter est assez craint et tous le monde le sais il ne vaut mieux pas se le mettre à dos.

Enfin nous pouvons accéder à l'ascenseur, une fois dedans Peter me jette un coup d'oeil moqueur avant de s'exclamer « Heureusement qu'on prend l'ascenseur sinon la petite Leven n'aurait pas réussit à montez tous ces escaliers ! » Les autres s'esclaffent bêtement, je lève mes yeux au ciel avant de souffler un « Vos gueules » à l'attention de ces crétins.

Arrivés en haut nous entrons dans la grande salle formé de cercles concentriques composé de tous les adolescents de 16 ans qui viennent pour la cérémonie des choix. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour tous. Je balaye rapidement la salle du regard. Nous ne sommes pas rangés par faction mais par ordre alphabétique je me retrouve à côté d'une Altruiste du nom de Milli Haily et Peter. Quelle chance que mon nom de famille soit Haryn. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil, il regarde droit devant lui d'un aire sûre de lui. Je sais qu'il va choisir les Audacieux. Il nous l'a clairement prouvé ces dernières années. Il est vicieux et violent, dés que quelqu'un est en désaccord avec lui il se bat avec ou trouve une manière de faire payer à cette personne. Un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. J'ai dernièrement été renvoyer après avoir envoyé mon poing dans la figure de Chris un crétin de sincère qui avait décrété que les filles ne savaient pas se battre.

Une personne qui ne connaît pas Peter aurait bien du mal à deviner que sous ses aires de garçon innocent se cache un bourreau pour qui les mots pitié et compassion ne rentre pas en compte. Mon regard se promène ensuite un peu partout dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, Marcus un des hommes qui gère le gouvernement dans le groupe des Altruistes.

« - Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, nos anciens ont compris que les guerres n'étaient

causées ni par les idéologies politiques, ni par la religion, ni par l'appartenance ethnique, ni

par le nationalisme. Mais par une faille dans la personnalité même de l'homme [...] »

Je n'écoute pas la fin de son discours, je le connais par cœur. Ce ce qu'on nous répète depuis qu'on a l'âge d'entrer à l'école. Pour passer le temps je joue avec le bas de tissus de mon chemisier, le faisant glisser entre mes doigts. Une slave d'applaudissement me fait comprendre que le discours est terminé et que la répartition des jeunes de mon âges va commencer. Je pousse un soupire, d'ici qu'on m'appelle le temps va être long. C'est un jeune garçon des Fraternelle qui passe en premier, sans surprise celui ci choisi sa faction d'origine. C'est ensuite une succession d'adolescent qui se dirige vers les coupes pour choisir leur futur faction. Il n'y a pas beaucoup eut de transfert à part deux Erudit qui ont choisi Audacieux, un altruiste qui a choisi les Fraternelles et un Fraternelle qui est parti chez les Audacieux. Il me tarde que vienne mon tour, je pourrais enfin choisir la faction dont je rêve depuis toujours. Mon regard est plongé sur Molly qui vient de choisir les Audacieux quand je sens que quelqu'un touche à mes cheveux. Je me retourne les sourcils froncés et c'est sans surprise que je me trouve face à Peter qui a enroulé l'une de mes mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Le même aire narquois de ce matin marque ses traits fins.

« - Alors Leven qui vas tu choisir ? Les Audacieux ? Non... Impossible pour une fille de si petite taille. Je suis certains que ces crétins d'Altruiste t'accueillerons à bras ouverts ! »

Je ne lui répond même pas, aujourd'hui il a décidé d'être stupide et parler avec lui dans ces cas là ça ne sert à rien.

« - Ben alors t'as donné ta langue au chat. »

« - Tu vas continuer longtemps ton monologue ? » Finis-je par lui demander d'un ton lassé.

« - Aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira. » me répond t-il souriant.

« - Ok.. »

Je ne cherche pas plus loin, comme je l'ai deviné plus tôt, Peter et moi, aujourd'hui ça va pas être un bon jour niveau entente alors mieux vaut éviter toute dispute surtout ici et puis de toute façon je n'en ai guère le temps car je viens d'être appelé.

« - Leven Haryn. »

Sans tremblement je me lève et je me dirige vers l'estrade. De justesse j'évite le croche pied que me fait Peter avant d'arriver enfin. Je relève mes yeux vers Marcus et j'attrape sans un mot, sans un sourire le couteau qu'il me tend. Je prend une profonde inspiration avant de faire glisser la lame le long de ma paume. Un légère sensation de brûlure m'envahis tandis que je fais glisser ma main au dessus de la coupe des Audacieux, c'est là que j'observe deux gouttes de mon sang tomber puis grésiller sur le charbon ardant. Voilà c'est fait désormais j'appartiens aux Audacieux.

Je me dirige maintenant vers ma nouvelle faction et tout en avançant je cherche discrètement mes parents du regards et je fini par les trouver. Mon père est assis vers le fond de la salle au côté de ma mère. Ils n'abordent pas de mine surprise, je vois à leurs regards qu'ils ne sont ni triste ni heureux, simplement indifférent à moi, comme depuis des années.

Je sens soudain un bras m'agripper, celui de Molly, je lui souris et je me place à ses côtés. Nous sommes rejoins plus tard par Peter et par Drew. Je remarque aussi que deux autres Sincères ont rejoins les Audacieux : Al, un garçon sans intérêt plutôt discret et Christina une petite brune avec une une grande gueule que je déteste. Aussi cette année grande surprise ! Une pète-sec a rejoins les audacieux.C'est pathétique elle n'y survivra pas mais d'un côté le spectacle promet d'être amusant.

Quand enfin la répartition est terminé nous pouvons nous en aller. Les Audacieux sont les premiers à partir et la manière dont ils s'en vont n'est pas des moindre, ils se mettent tous à courir en dévalant les escaliers que jusqu'ici seuls les Altruistes prenaient mais attention c'est en courant qu'on dévale ces fameux escalier. Je ressens une soudaine bouffée de joie en moi. Je suis enfin libre, je suis enfin ce que je veux être : une Audacieuse enfin … Presque il faudra attendre la fin de l'initiation pour vraiment en être une mais je suis certaine de réussir.

Nous courrons pendant 5 bonnes minutes, je ne peux qu'apprécier la sensation de bien être que me procure ce sprint, je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi sentie bien et par en juger le visage des autres jeunes, je ne suis pas la seule. Un sifflement se fait entendre, je le reconnais comme étant celui du train. Un sourire étire mes lippes, je sais parfaitement ce qui va suivre et ça promet d'être plutôt excitant ! Je sens monter en moi en énorme dose d'adrénaline. Et c'est là que je le vois arriver : le train. Je ne perd pas de tend et je me met à courir, quand j'estime être assez prêt, je saute et je m'agrippe à la poignet de fer prés de la portière avant de me hisser à l'intérieur du wagon. Je ne suis pas la première, certains natifs des Audacieux sont déjà là ainsi qu'un Erudit et Christina. J'ignore cette dernière avant de me laisser glisser contre la paroi du wagon dans lequel je suis. Quelques secondes plus tard je vois apparaître Peter puis Molly et enfin Drew. Tiens … J'étais tellement à fond que je n'ai même pas pensé à mes amis, cela dit Peter je m'en moque, aujourd'hui il a été particulièrement agaçant. Drew vient se poser à côté de moi, il a le souffle court et ses joues sont rouges à cause de l'effort.

« - Vache t'as filé comme fusée ! »

« - Désolée ... » Dis-je à moitié sincère.

« - C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui t'as géré. »

Je me tourne alors vers la personne qui vient de dire cette phrase et il se trouve que c'est Peter, j'hausse légèrement mes épaules avant de lui répondre :

« - Merci ! »

Je me méfie quand même avec Peter, il a beau être sympa quand il veut, je sais qu'il ne supporte pas perdre et être second cependant il a vraiment l'aire sincère aujourd'hui. Qu'importe je pense que je vais m'assoupir un moment car il reste un bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à l'entrée des Audacieux. C'est finalement Molly qui me réveil un peu plus tard.

« - Vite lève toi ! Ils sautent ! »

« - Quoi ils sautent ? » Je fronce les sourcils, tous ceux qui me connaisse vous dirons que c'est chez moi un tic de froncer sans arrêt les sourcils. Je me lève rapidement et j'observe les Audacieux sauter l'un après l'autre.

« - J'imagine qu'on dois sauter aussi. » Dit-elle un peu pensive.

« - Super, sauter d'un train sur un toit, pas de problème Molly. » Commente ensuite Peter

« - C'est un peu ce qu'on a choisi. » Rajoute t-elle en plissant sa lèvre.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil à elle et Drew, ils n'ont pas l'aire des plus rassurés contrairement à Peter qui affiche une mine enjoué mais le fait qu'il se triture les doigts le trahi, je suis la seule à l'avoir compris je crois mais en même temps qui n'aurait pas peur à notre place ?

« - Bon allez faut y aller ! » Finis-je par dire en prenant mon élan pour sauter.

L'espace d'un instant je vol, je retiens mon souffle et je garde mes yeux clos. Suis-je morte ? Non je viens d'atterrir lourdement sur le toit, je grimace et je me relève en frottant mes mains endoloris avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Peter se tient debout fièrement, Drew c'est pareil un peu plus loin. Molly elle en revanche a l'aire assez mal au point, elle se tient la cheville en grimaçant, elle a dut se faire mal puis soudain un cri. Je me retourne et je vois une fille qui hurle au bord du toi en pleurant, un garçon la retient par derrière alors qu'elle continue de hurler. Je n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit, la fille hurle trop mais pas besoin d'être un Erudit pour comprendre que l'amie de la fille qui hurle a dut tomber et qu'elle est morte.

« - Ça aurait put être moi... » Cette pensé vient frapper violemment mon esprit et je me hâte de très vite la chasser de mon esprit. Je rejoins mes amis et je m'éloigne par la même occasion le plus loin possible de cette fille.

Je remarque que Peter est déjà en train de se moquer de la Pète-sec. Je laisse échapper un léger rire de ma gorge, ce n'est pas spécialement drôle mais au moins je ne pense pas à cette fille qui s'est écrasé. La fille rougit aussitôt et baisse son regard ce qui me fait sourire d'autant plus. C'est quand arrive un homme au teint mat et au visage pleins de cicatrice que j'arrête de rire, il vient de se présenter, c'est le leader des Audacieux, mieux vaut se tenir à carreau avec lui !

Tous le monde s'est tut. Il nous informe que pour entrer dans l'enceinte de notre nouvel faction, il va falloir sauter, tous le monde a l'aire angoissé. On vient déjà de sauter d'un train que déjà on dois remettre ça ? Enfin … On est chez les audacieux en même temps.

C'est le silence. Personne ne veut se lancer, pas même Peter qui ramène toujours sa fraise partout d'habitude, là il mordille son pouce comme si il s'en moquait et que ça lui était indifférent mais je suis certaine qu'il est plus angoissé qu'autre chose. Un léger rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est bon je vais le faire, je fais un pas en avant, m'apprêtant à me proposer quand la Pète-sec intervient et avance vers le bord du toit. Je sers alors mes poings et je rage en silence. Dire que j'aurais pu avoir un petit moment de gloire … Mais non ! Faut que cette stupide blondinette se la ramène en plus de ça elle semble vraiment effrayé.

« - On a que la journée … » Lui lance Max d'un aire moqueur.

Ça semble la faire réagir, elle passe ses jambes par dessus la rembarre et soulève légèrement sa robe.

« - Ouais c'est ça déshabille toi ! » Cris alors Drew en riant. Peter prend une mine dégoutté et répond dans la foulée

« - Oh non pitié ! »

Des nouveaux rires fusent à travers les novices, elle ne paraît pas franchement très à l'aise, elle se retourne après avoir enlevé sa tunique elle la lance vers Peter qui la balance ensuite par terre d'un aire dégouté et c'est là qu'enfin elle saute dans le vide. Je suis un peu surprise de la part de cette fille. Elle est peut-être pas si nunuche que ça finalement.

J'ouvre les yeux, un homme qui dois être âgée de 2 ou 3 années de plus que moi m'aide à me sortir du filet. Il me regarde de la tête au pied, je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder, comme si il estimait que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour être ici. J'enlève la poussière de mes vêtements avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« - Ton nom ? » me demande t-il

« - Lev. » C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé que je m'appellerai désormais. Leven c'est trop … trop sincère désormais je suis Lev, une Audacieuse.

« - Deuxième saut Lev ! Bienvenue chez nous »

Une fois que tous les novices sont arrivés commence enfin la visite, nous passons d'abord par un tunnel qui nous mène à la Fosse, là ou on passera bientôt notre temps libre une fois notre formation terminé, puis nous visitons le gouffre avant d'atterrir à la cafétéria. Enfin ! Je commençait à mourir de faim. C'est bondé de monde mais Drew, Peter, Molly et moi ne tardons pas à trouver des places au milieu de la salle, à côté d'Audacieux d'une vingtaine d'années.

« - Je commençais à trouver le temps long ! » Dit Molly en attaquant son steak avec son couteau.

« - N'empêche qu'ici c'est géant. » Commente Drew en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

J'hoche la tête en souriant avant de boire un coup. C'est vrai qu'ici c'est juste incroyable.

Peter mène ensuite toute la conversation à table. Je la suis à peine bien trop occupés avec mes propres pensés. D'ailleurs quand le repas est finis et que nous devons bouger, Molly est obligée de me secouer pour me faire réagir ce qui l'amuse fortement.

« - Tes paumé toi ! »

« - Mais non ! Juste dans les vapes... » Lui répondis-je avant de suivre le mouvement. C'est un garçon nommé Eric qui nous fait la suite de la visite, Molly ma glissé qu'elle le trouvait pas mal moi je le trouve bof et surtout trop vieux pour nous et ça même si il est seulement âgé de 18 ans. Il nous a aussi appris qu'a l'issus de la première étape et du dernier teste 10 novices partirons. Je l'avoue c'est assez effrayant... D'ailleurs à cette annonce mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'ai intérêt à être dans les meilleurs. C'est sur cette dernière nouvelle qu'il nous avait ensuite laissé dans le dortoirs après avoir ouvert la porte.

Je prends mon lit vers le fond de la salle, à côté il y a Molly, Peter lui est à mes pieds et Drew sur le lit à sa gauche au moins. Nous restons ensemble et la proximité des lits nous assure quand même un peu d'intimité. Je pourrais par exemple parler tranquillement avec Molly sans que les autres se mêlent de notre conversation m'enfin … Je suis pas non plus une grande bavarde. Je m'affale aussitôt sur mon lit ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures. Autour de moi, tous le monde est en train de sa changer. Je jette un œil sur Peter qui enfile un nouveau tee-shirt pour la nuit, puis mon regard passe à Molly qui ôte le siens, je regarde ensuite les autres jeunes, ça n'a rien de pervers, je me contente juste de les observer sans vraiment les regarder.

« - Leven tu t'est toujours pas changé ! » Remarque Molly qui vint d'enfiler un bas noir. Je baille et je lèvre mes yeux au ciel.

« - Flemme. Et puis on va dormir là … Et ne m'appelle plus Leven désormais moi c'est Lev. »

« - Ok Lev ! » Répond t-elle en riant.

Je me redresse cependant car je vais pas non plus dormir complètement habillé, il faut que j'enlève quelques vêtements. Je commence par enlever mes chaussure puis j'enlève ensuite mon chemisier blanc, en dessous je porte un débardeur léger de couleur noir. Je m'apprêtais à faire glisser mon pantalon quand Peter se pointe sur mon lit.

« - Dégage ! » Je lui dis en soupirant.

« - Oh Lev est en colère ! » fit-il avec une mimique moqueuse. Je grogne avant d'essayer de le pousser hors du lit mais bientôt Drew le rejoint et il s'assoit en tailleurs à côté de son ami.

« - Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? » Je réprime ma colère. Je sais que je m'énerve trop vite mais je n'y peux rien je suis trop fatiguée. C'est finalement Molly qui intervient une bouteille d'eau à la main qu'elle à certainement dut trouver dans un des tiroirs de son lit.

« - Bon allez bouger ! On va dormir là ! »

« - Je suis pas fatigué moi ! » Dit Drew en étouffant un bâillement ce qui fait fuser des ricanement. Ils finissent par se lever et j'ai le droit à une tape dans le dos de la part de Peter.

« - Repose toi bien petite parce que demain ça va envoyer du lourd ! »

« - C'est ça ! » Je lui répond au tac tac avant de me glisser dans mes draps désormais chauffés à cause de Peter et Drew. Mince ! Je devais enlever mon pantalon ! Mais trop tard... Je suis déjà à moitié endormis. Les chuchotements du dortoir sont les dernières chose que j'entends avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer_ ( Que j'avais bêtement oublié … ) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Leven et l'univers appartient entièrement à Veronica Roth je ne fais que les emprunter. Et désolée pour le précédent chapitre pleins de fautes mais il était tard et j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de bien relire... J'espère cependant que vous avez aimé ! ( Certains passages sont directement tirés du livre, comme le discours de Quatre et son altercation avec Peter. )**

**Aussi je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil sur le blog de la fanfiction où il y aura des illustrations et photos. **

* * *

Ce que je peux dire de cette nuit c'est qu'elle aurait été vraiment parfaite si ce crétin d'Erudit n'avait pas chialé toute la nuit. Bon dieu ce qu'il était chiant. J'ai failli me lever pour l'étouffer avec son oreiller et enfin le faire taire mais bon... Si je le faisais je pense pas que ma présence parmi les Audacieux serait toléré encore longtemps. Donc voilà je fais avec. Et je finis par rendormir malgré les sanglots incessant de Al.

J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre pourquoi la plupart des novices se mettent à pleurer, ils ont fais leur choix non ? La faction avant les lien du sang. Je semble décidément faire parti des seules personnes qui sont capable de comprendre ce système.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes réveillés sur les coups de sept heure par Eric. Et de toute évidence la patience et la douceur ne font pas parti de ses traits de caractères.

« - Allez debout là dedans ! Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous préparez sinon inutile de vous dire que vous dégager. »

Bon et bien comme ça c'est dit. Je ne perds pas de temps à aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, je la prendrais ce soir et de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps. J'humidifie cependant le bout de mon drap avant de le frotter sur mon visage et mon cou, une petite toilette de chat reste tout de même la bienvenue. Je tire ensuite un tiroir du bas de mon lit et je sors un débardeur et un pantalon noir typique des Audacieux avant d'enlever mon haut et mon bas. L'heure n'est pas à la pudeur et je pense que les autres ont bien mieux à faire que de m'observer me déshabiller. J'enfile donc rapidement le débardeur avant de mettre le pantalon puis je cherche une brosse avant de nouer mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête. Ça y'est je suis fin prête. Je décide d'aller voir ou mes amis en sont.

Pas de surprise quand je vois que Peter est lui aussi prêt. En revanche Drew lui n'a pas encore enfilé son tee-shirt et Molly met ses chaussures. Je me décide quand même à les attendre même si j'ai bien envie de partir et de les laisser en plan. Remarquez … Les autres sont bien plus en retard que nous, il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Christina qui vient tout juste de sortir de son lit ou encore la Pète-sec qui s'habille en jetant des tas de regards autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle peut être stupide. On s'en fou de son corps, elle intéresse personne alors qu'elle arrête un peu de jouer sa sainte ni-touche. De toute évidence je laisse apparaître mon agacement puisque Molly me donne une bourrade amicale en riant.

« - Ben dis donc … Tu l'aimes pas du tout la Pète-sec ! »

« - Ouais. Mais bon regarde là aussi... »

Molly tourne ses yeux noisette vers Tris avant de reposer son regard sur moi tandis que je fixe toujours la blondinette. Cette dernière semble avoir remarqué que je l'observait et elle détourne le regarda avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

[…] Nous voilà donc pour notre premier jour d'entraînement en temps que novice. Nous sommes dans une grande salle, en face de nous une dizaine de cibles sont fixées au mur. C'est Quatre qui gère cet première activité. Il tient dans sa main un pistolet, pour ce premier jour, il nous faut apprendre à tirer. Je suis parmi ceux du premier rang avec Molly, Drew et Peter. J'ai une irrépressible envie de bailler mais je ne peux pas, il faut absolument que je me retienne par contre Peter lui ne se gêne pas, je le vois ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme une vache depuis tout-à l'heure. Je lève discrètement mes yeux au ciel et reporte mon attention sur Quatre qui parle.

« - L'initiation est divisée en trois étapes. Nous allons mesurer vos progrès et vous classer

en fonction de vos performances dans chacune d'elles. Ces étapes ne pèsent pas toutes le

même poids dans l'évaluation finale. Il est donc possible, bien que difficile, d'améliorer son

classement de manière significative avec le temps. Et nous estimons qu'en se préparant, l'individu peut réussir à vaincre la lâcheté, que nous définissons comme l'incapacité à agir sous l'emprise de la peur, dit Quatre. Chaque étape de l'initiation est donc conçue pour vous préparer d'une manière spécifique. La première repose essentiellement sur le physique ; la deuxième sur l'affectif ; la dernière sur le mental. »

Physique, affectif et mental. C'est donc avec ces trois épreuves là qu'on va devenir des Audacieux à part entière. Je sens qu'on va être poussé à nos limites et qu'il y aura tout intérêt à tenir le rythme.

« -Mais que… » commence Peter avant de poursuivre dans un bâillement, « -quel rapport entre le tir et… le courage ? ».

L'espace d'un instant je me demande si il est idiot de bailler bêtement ainsi même si je trouve sa question plutôt pertinente car oui, quel est le rapport entre le tir et le courage ? Soudain Quatre retourne son pistolet, appuie le canon sur le front de Peter et arme. Peter se fige en

plein bâillement.

« -On-se-réveille Tu tiens une arme chargée, imbécile. Comporte-toi en conséquence ! Et pour répondre à ta question, tu risques moins de faire dans ton pantalon et d'appeler ta mère au secours si tu es préparé à te défendre. » Grogne Quatre.

J'observe Peter, il fait beaucoup moins le malin et je peux discerner dans ses yeux un soupçon de peur. De plus il a toujours la bouche ouverte et la referme seulement lorsque Quatre enlève son arme. Sitôt ses yeux redevienne vers sombre. Je sens qu'il n'a absolument pas apprécié être ainsi ridiculisé devant tous les autres novices. En temps normal il aurait déjà répliqué mais il n'est pas totalement idiot et il sait que dans son intérêt, il ne faut pas qu'il essaie.

Rapidement nous passons à la mise en pratique. Je m'installe devant une cible au hasard, à côté de celle de Drew et celle de Peter. Celui ci n'a rien dit depuis son altercation avec Quatre. Je vérifie que ce dernier soit hors de vue pour m'adresser à Peter.

« - Ben alors tu bailles plus ? » dis-je d'une voix moqueur.

« - Oh ferme là ! » Grommelle t-il. J'ai touché une corde sensible il est encore vexé. Drew exquise un léger sourire mais le regard noir que Peter lui lance lui fait rapidement ravaler ce fameux sourire.

« - Y'a que la vérité qui fâche Pet'. » Je rajoute, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me moquer de lui pour une fois.

« - Dit-elle alors qu'elle est pas plus haute qu'un nain de jardin. »

« - Et bien ça vole haut tes réparties. Tes vraiment un crétin ! »

« - Peut-être, ça nous fais plus de point commun. »

« - C'est ça ouais... Et.. »

« - Fermez là ! » Grogne Molly qui se trouve à gauche de Peter. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres et je continue de tirer en silence cette fois ci. Pas une seule fois ma balle atterris ailleurs que sur la cible, cependant il me faut tirer quatre fois avant de pouvoir toucher le centre contrairement à Peter pour qui il a fallut seulement deux tirs et Drew : trois. J'ai en moins cette immense poussé d'adrénaline et cette sensation de bien être qui me rappel ce moment ou je suis sorti de la salle de cérémonie des choix, je me sens bien.

C'est quand viens l'heure du déjeuner que nous arrêtons de tirer et c'est à contrecœur que je me relève et que je repose l'arme, mes muscles sont peut-être endoloris mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'on ressens lorsqu'on tire et qu'on atteint sa cible. Tandis que nous progressons dans la cafétéria, nos plateaux en mains pour trouver une table de libre, Peter et Drew chahutent. Ce sont de vrais gamins et je leur donnerai parfois plus cinq ans que seize. Molly finit par nous dénicher une table, non loin de celle de deux Erudit ! Edward et Myra qui passe leur temps à s'embrasser. J'affiche une grimace dégoutté.

« - Non mais je rêve, ils veulent tous nous faire vomir en étalant leur amour ou quoi ? »

Molly les regardes et elle fais ensuite mine de vomir tandis que Drew hausse les épaules et s'attaque à sa salade composé. Je soupire et je baisse les yeux vers mon steak que je commence à couper et à manger. Une fois mon assiette fini, je remarque que j'ai soif et j'ouvre ma brique de jus de fruit avant de la boire sous le regard amusés de mes amis.

« - Quoi ? » Finis-je par dire de façon peut-être un peu trop brutal en les fixant d'un œil suspect.

Peter aborde son habituel sourire moqueur et Drew et Molly échange un regard complice, aucun d'eux ne semble s'être décidés à me dire ce qui les fais autant rire. Je les regarde d'un aire sombre avant d'insister de nouveau.

« - Mais quoi ? »

« - Tu sais que les Audacieux ça bois pas de brique de jus de fruit normalement ? » Me dit Peter en riant. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde partout autour de moi. C'est vrai que effectivement, je n'en vois aucun avec une brique de jus de fruit dans la main et que comprend soudainement le motif de leur amusement.

« - Très drôle, vraiment c'est hilarant. » Dis-je d'une voix plate en continuant de boire mon jus de fruit sans leur porter attention.

« - Oh … On a vexer la petite Le... »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et emporté par un élan de … Un élan de je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs je lui vide le reste du contenu de mon jus de fruit sur les genoux avec un sourire insolent.

« - Tu disais Peter ? »

« - Tes vraiment une garce quand tu t'y met ! »

Je me lève avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire et de me diriger vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Ce qu'il peut être vraiment agaçant quand il s'y met. C'est presque pire qu'hier. Et je me demande pourquoi Molly et Drew le suivent toujours dans sa stupidité. Bon j'admets quand même que j'ai réagi de façon plutôt excessive, à la base leurs moqueries n'étaient pas spécialement méchantes. J'ai déjà vue bien pire comme une fois en cours de sport Peter avait convaincu Drew de me piquer mes affaires et de les cacher dans la poubelle devant mon vestiaire, à l'époque nous avions treize ans. Ce jour là j'avais pété une crise et les deux semaine suivantes mes rapports avec Peter s'étaient considérablement amélioré et il avait été dans une de ses périodes « sympa ».

[…] Nous sommes tous réunis dans une grande salle. J'ai rapidement été rejointe par Molly, Drew et Peter après que ce dernier soit aller se changer, il failli même arriver en retard et commençant à connaître un peu le caractère de Quatre, je doute réellement du fait que cela aurait plu à ce dernier. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Peter pour voir si celui ci est en colère ou non. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne semble pas des plus ravis. Quatre nous explique que nous allons apprendre à nous battre, à apprendre à notre corps à réagir aux menaces et aux coups mais qu'aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre les techniques et que demain viendra les combats. Je me montre particulièrement attentive à ce que Quatre explique et c'est avec toujours autant d'attention que je l'observe lorsqu'il nous montre plusieurs techniques de frappes et de défense. J'ai rapidement compris que moi je devrais tout miser sur ma rapidité contrairement à Peter ou Molly qui eux peuvent facilement miser sur leurs forces physiques en vue de leur gabarie respectif.

Une fois les explications finis, nous pouvons passer à la pratique. Devant moi, une énorme sac de couleur bleue foncé à la texture rugueuse. Je fais craquer les os de mon cou avant de m'y mettre. Je frappe, frappe et frappe. Je n'hésite pas à utiliser toutes les parties de mon corps : Mes poings, mes coupes, mes genoux et mes pieds. Ma technique est simple, elle consiste à donner le plus de coups dans un minimum de temps. Bientôt une vague sensation de chaleur m'envahis, je sens la sueur perler sur mon front et de vives douleurs au niveau de mes coudes et mes poings se font ressentir mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Je continue de frapper. Je sens soudain une présence derrière moi, je tourne ma tête et je vois Peter qui m'observe.

« - Qu'es ce que tu fou ? »

« - Je te regarde. »

« - Occupe toi de toi. Si Quatre te vois il va péter une crise... » Lui fis-je de façon un peu sec.

« - Je ne crains rien... Il est occupé avec la pète-sec et avec elle, il y en a pour un moment ! » Dit-il avec un croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Je tourne alors ma tête vers Tris, elle galère comme une folle et derrière elle, Quatre qui lui murmure quelque chose alors que sa main et posé sur le ventre de celle ci. Elle a l'aire assez perturbé. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils un peu intrigué mais je me remet bien vite à frapper le sac quand je vois que Quatre en a finit avec elle. De toute évidence Peter est reparti dans son coin puisque je n'ai pas entendu de réprimandes qui lui serait adressé.

«- Pas mal Lev ! Continue comme ça mais fais cependant attention de ne pas utiliser à l'excès tes coudes et tes poings. Tes genoux sont tout-aussi efficace de plus avec ta petite taille tu pourras te permettre de glisser d'entre les bras de ton adversaire. »

Je répond par un hochement de tête avant de reprendre en silence. Un peu plus tard, enfin nous sommes libres pour aller dîner. Je retrouve mes amis. La petite dispute de ce midi semble être oublié et c'est tant mieux ai-je envie de dire.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la cafétéria, je remarque qu'elle est encore plus bondé que ce midi. J'ai une faim de loup ! Toute cette préparation physique m'a réellement crevé mais ce dont j'ai encore plus envie c'est d'une bonne douche ! J'espère que l'on ne s'attardera pas pour manger.

Nous nous asseyons à la même table que ce midi. Je suis cette fois ci à côté de Peter et en face de Molly. Le sujet porte évidemment sur l'entraînement de cette après midi.

« - Et bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir mettre une raclée à tous ces imbéciles. » Commence Peter avec un petit sourire prétentieux. Mais je ne relève pas ce sourire pour la simple raison que je suis d'accord avec lui. Mon mouvement positif de la tête accompagne ceux de Drew et Molly. D'ailleurs mon amie est très enthousiaste.

« - J'ai hâte d'être demain ! J'espère pouvoir me battre contre Christina ! Je hais cette fille et la façon dont elle nous regarde ! Je jure que je la casserai en deux !»

Je hausse mes épaules et j'ajoute :

« - De toute façon qu'importe la personne contre qui tu serras, tu la casseras forcément en deux ! »

Ma remarque les fait tous rire. En même temps c'est la pure vérité. Molly est bâti comme une machine de guerre et je sais qu'elle est capable de faire très mal si l'envie lui prend. J'enfourne une bouchée de pâte dans ma bouche tout-en suivant la conversation.

« - En tous cas ça promet d'être quelques chose les combats. Vous pensez qu'on va se battre entre nous ? » Demanda Drew plutôt songeur.

Un silence s'installe, nous sommes certainement tous plongé dans cette soudaine réflexion. C'est finalement Peter qui répond en premier à la réponse de Drew.

« - C'est certain Drew, on est chez les Audacieux ici. »

« - Ouais carrément. J'ai hâte de voir ta tronche quand je t'aurais mis une raclée ! » Rajoutai-je à l'intention de Drew. Bien évidemment ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte de me battre contre mes amis et je pense que c'est avec eux que le combat se montrera des plus difficile. Nous finissons rapidement nos assiettes avant de nous diriger vers notre dortoir. En arrivant là-bas on vois passer Christina et Tris. Cette dernière semble s'être fait une nouvelle mise en beauté enfin ... on peut appeler ça une mise en beauté quoi que c'est plutôt comique de voir une petite Altruiste habillé d'une robe et maquillé de la sorte. J'échange un regard complice avec Molly, je sais que nous pensons la même chose, et par en juger la remarque que vient de lui faire Peter en la voyant passer, j'en déduis que ce dernier pense pareil que nous.

Une fois arrivés dans le dortoirs je vais directement prendre des vêtements dans le tiroir de mon lit puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain bientôt rejointe par Molly.

« - On se retrouve avec Drew et Peter après les douches dans la Fosse et on ira se balader un peu pour terminer la soirée tranquille. » M'informe t-elle.

« -OK. » Fis-je en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, je ferme longuement mes yeux pour savourer pleinement le contacte de l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon corps avant de me laver, une fois fait, je me rince et j'attrape ma serviette pour me sécher moi et mes cheveux. Je dégage désormais une odeur d'amande fleuri. Une fois mon corps sec, j'enfile ensuite les vêtements que j'ai pris dans mon tiroir : un pantalon en cuir avec des fermeture éclaire, un top noir qui laisse entrevoir légèrement ma taille et des bottines à lacet noir en cuir. Je me dirige ensuite vers les miroirs et je me sèche les cheveux avant de les brosser et de les laisser tomber sur mes épaules. Quand j'ai finis, Molly me rejoint, elle a déjà les cheveux secs et elle se les brosse seulement avant de les attacher dans une petite queue de cheval. Elle est habillé dans le même genre que moi sauf qu'elle porte un pull léger et un simple pantalon de noir.

« - Allez on y va ! »

Nous sortons de la salle de bain et nous nous retrouvons finalement nez à nez avec Peter et Drew. Du coup nous nous rendons vers la Fosse ensemble. J'observe mes amis, tous les deux se sont changé, Drew a opté pour un maillot à manche longue et Peter un tee-shirt noir délavé, ses cheveux sont encore plus brillants que d'habitude.

« - J'ai parlé avec Edward dans les douches, il a déjà un peu visité la Fosse avec sa copine Myra et il m'a dit qu'il y avait plein d'endroit sympa genre le tatoueur perceur ! »

« - Je pense que tous les Novices vont aller là bas ce soir ... » Fis-je remarquer à mon ami.

« - T'as parler à ce crétin d'Erudit ? » Demande sèchement Peter. Il ne laisse pas le temps à Drew de répondre et continue :

« - Non mais sérieux ce gars c'est un bouffon ! »

« - Je l'avais remarqué ! Mais n'empêche que du coup on pourrais aller là-bas ! » Il nous jettes un regard pour voir si on confirme ou non cette sortie. Nous hochons tous la tête et donc c'est tout naturellement qu'on se dirige vers le tatoueur.

Arrivée là-bas, je fronce les sourcils. Il y a déjà le petit groupe Tris, Christina, Will et Al ce qui m'enchante pas des masses... Mais ceux ci semblent à voir fini ce qui me laisse penser qu'on pourra être tranquille. Je suis mes trois amis qui se pressent pour choisir leurs tatouages moi personnellement je n'en veux pas. Du coup j'aide Molly à se décider sur le siens.

Au final Peter a choisir un espèce de bracelet qui lui entoure une partie du bas en dessous de son coude , Drew un symbole tribale sur le mollet et pour Molly ça sera deux étoiles derrière l'oreille droite. C'est Peter qui ouvre le balle en se faisant tatouer en premier. Moi je reste assise sur une chaise à les regarder. Quand tous les trois sont tatoués, je commence à prendre le chemin de la porte mais Peter ne semble pas le voir de cette avis.

« - Hé Lev tu te fais pas de tatouage ? »

« - Non ça va aller ! »

« - Chochotte ! T'as peur c'est ça ? » Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres.

« - Non j'ai juste pas envie ! » Lui répondis-je en poussant un grand soupire.

Ils insistent encore cinq bonnes minutes,après quoi on peut enfin partir. Je propose de retourner dans notre dortoir pour qu'on puisse se reposer suffisamment avant les combats de demain. A ma plus grande joie ils sont d'accord. Sur le chemin j'ai le droit aux moqueries incessantes de Peter à l'égard des autres membres des Audacieux. Je me demande si il supporte quelqu'un à part sa personne … Mais bref. Je me jette aussitôt dans mon lit après avoir ôté mes chaussures et mes vêtements que je remplace par un legging et un tee-shirt en coton gris. Je n'attend pas de souhaiter bonne nuit aux autres et je m'endors directement.

[…] Il dois certainement être encore tôt, je viens de me réveiller et les autres dorment encore mais c'est pour moi impossible de me rendormir et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ! Mais j'y arrive pas donc je décide d'aller m'entraîner comme ça, j'éviterai de passer trois heures dans mon lit à rien faire. Je prend une douche rapide et je m'habille avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Je manque de m'affaler sur Peter car ce crétin à laisser ses chaussures à côté de son lit. Je me mord les lèvres, quand nous étions petits a la maternelle, il détestait faire la sieste, je me souviens que nous faisions le bazar et que nous parlions pendant des heures à l'époque en pouffant pour un oui ou pour un non et que les professeurs étaient sans arrêt en train de nous séparer pour faire silence mais qu'on retrouvais toujours un moyen de se remettre à côté, mais dans les rares cas ou Peter dormait, si on le réveillait, il piquait une crise. J'ai craint donc l'espace d'un moment qu'il se réveille et qu'il se montre particulièrement de mauvaise humeur mais non, il bouge remue simplement dans son sommeil. Après cette légère frayeur, je sors du dortoir et je me dirige vers la salle ou nous avons été nous entraîné hier après midi et ou on peut s'entraîner librement. Soudain j'entends un bruit, je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas seule.


End file.
